The Land of Midnight Sun
by Kiyu desu
Summary: matahari malam mewarnai langit dan laut menjadi jingga, menyinari pegunungan dengan sinar lembutnya. Apa kau menikmati ini, Lukas? "Happy birthday to myself" first attempt on Hetalia. oneshot fic for Norway's birhtday 17 May.


**A/N**: OMG! Fic pertama di Hetalia XD  
salam kenal Minna-san, Kiyu de~su! ^^  
aa, ini fic untuk birthday-nya Lukas a.k.a Norway! Mohon kritik dan sarannya! *bow*

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Power punyanya Himaruya Hidekaz, Kiyu tidak mendapatkan apapun dari membuat fic (abal) ini, hanya Norway (dan Swiss, Prussia, Romania, Japan, Hongkong dan Austria) saja lah yang Kiyu ambil *kebanyakan,dibunuh*

**Warning**: entah OOC atau IC, abal, gaje, pointless, typo(s), penggunaan nama manusia (Lukas Bondevik), second pov, _**do not like do not read**_

**The Land of Midnight Sun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hammerfest menjadi pilihanmu kali ini. Menghabiskan musim panas di belahan bumi paling utara di tempat tersebut sama sekali tidak kau sesalkan. Mungkin kau selalu melihat pemandangan ini berkali-kali setiap musim panas tiba di negaramu itu. Mungkin kau sudah membiasakan dirimu untuk menikmati pemandangan yang luar biasa ini. Mungkin kau sudah bosan? Ah, itu tidak mungkin, benar tidak Lukas?

Kau melihat kearah langit malam yang seharusnya gelap tetapi masih terang ini. Kau terus memandanginya meskipun itu sudah kau lakukan berkali-kali, bahkan jika kau dikasih pilihan untuk memandangi pemandangan ini seumur hidup, kau akan dengan senang hati menerima pilihan tersebut. Jujur saja, kau sangat takjub melihat fenomena alam ini. Kau tidak habis pikir mengapa bisa matahari muncul ditengah malam dan tidak tenggelam-tenggelam padahal waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Apakah kau merasa heran, Lukas?

Melihat matahari malam yang menyinari laut, membuatnya beserta langit berwarna jingga, seakan-akan kau melihat tempat dimana para bidadari bermain di kawasan _Eden_. Kau sungguh tidak menyesal memilih penginapan dekat dengan laut dan juga di kelilingi oleh gunung ini. Semua benar-benar indah. _Just simply beautiful_. Itu mungkin yang akan dikatakan temanmu yang berasal dari Inggris itu. Dan ini bukan candaan, pemandangan ini seperti lukisan maha karya yang teroles disebuah kanvas alam yang di ciptakan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa yang dipamerkan untuk membuat hambanya terkesima oleh ciptaannya tersebut. Akankah pemandangan mengagumkan ini dapat membuatmu tersenyum, Lukas?

Di sela-sela kelima jarimu, kau mencoba memandang matahari malam tersebut. Sinar jingga yang lembut menghangatkan suhu tubuhmu, angin semilir datang dari laut membelai halus rambut pirang pucatmu dan pantulan bayangan gunung diperairan laut mempersempurna harimu ini. Kolam biru yang terlihat bosan punyamu itu, kau edarkan di seluruh penjuru kota, mencari sesuatu yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau cari. Mulai dari dahulu hingga sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau dapatkan, Lukas?

Kau merasakan perasaan itu lagi; kesepian, kehampaan, kekosongan, ketidak-puasan dan kesedihan. Hatimu yang membeku itu mencari sebuah kehangatan yang bahkan panas surya malam ini tidak dapat mencairkannya. Sungguh sia-sia pemandangan ini jika kau memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak puas—seperti kau ingin sesuatu ada didekatmu dan dapat menikmati fenomena alam yang indah ini bersamamu. Apakah itu yang kau mau, Lukas?

Menghela napas dihadapan maha karya ini sungguh tidak sopan, kau tahu. Itu seperti tidak menghargai hasil karya dari Sang Pencipta, tapi apa daya, ya? Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan—menghela napas—itu. Jari-jari jenjang tangan kirimu menyisir perlahan rambut pirang pucat yang telah diacak-acak oleh kelembutan hembusan angin yang mengakibatkan rambutmu sedikit tidak teratur. Hanya sentuhan seperti itu saja dapat mengantarkanmu merinding dalam kenikmatan, kau sebenarnya ingin tersenyum, tetapi kegiatan tersebut terhenti ketika kau melihat dari balkon lantai dua dimana kau berada, beberapa anak kecil sedang bercanda ria dan tersenyum bahagia sembari menatap kagum mentari pada malam hari. Tatapan kagum yang sama yang kau berikan pada matahari malam tersebut, tetapi perasaan bahagia yang berbeda menjadi pemicu dimana kau mengerutkan dahimu. Kau sudah merasakannya tetapi kau belum memahami apa yang kurang dengan dirimu, 'kan Lukas?

Tidak dengan sepengetahuanmu, kau menatap iri anak-anak itu. Tautan kedua alismu kini semakin dalam dan dalam setelah mendengar tawaan dari anak-anak tersebut. Rasakanlah, semakin kau melihatnya semakin hatimu tersayat oleh suatu benda tajam transparan seperti pedang _katana_ punya pemuda Honda itu dan membuatmu sesak didada. Tetapi kau masih heran dengan apa yang menyebabkan itu semua. Mungkin kau jenius atau apalah, tapi kali ini kau terlihat sangat bodoh—dan kau menyadari itu. Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu, tetapi kau berusaha untuk tidak memahaminya—mengelak dengan apa yang di pahami hatimu dan membiarkan otakmu menangkal semua asumsi bahwa kau menginginkan sebuah kebersamaan. Apa kau menganggap kesendirian adalah hal yang memang kau perlukan, Lukas?

Memilih untuk melupakan pemikiran tidak penting itu semua, kau kembali menatap matahari malam tersebut dan saat itu juga kau sadar telah menatap terus menerus anak-anak yang kini telah tiada di pandanganmu itu. Rupanya kau sedang melamun tadi. Pemikiran tidak penting yang kau sebut itu tidak diketahui olehmu sudah menjadi bahan timbangan yang penting bagi otakmu. Mungkin hatimu sudah lelah mencoba untuk memberitahu hal tersebut kepadamu, tapi kali ini otakmu pun berkhianat dan mengikuti jejak sang hati agar dapat menyadarkanmu tentang sesuatu hal yang sangatlah penting yang kau selalu elak dan lupakan. Dapatkah kau terus-terusan berlari menghindar dari kenyataan, Lukas?

Dan rupanya kau benar-benar keras kepala. Menghela napaslah terus, tapi tak masalah, itu kan hakmu. Lupakan saja terus, buatlah hatimu semakin membeku. Kau sungguh tidak ada harapan, berpikirlah kau dapat menghindari ini terus, atau kau benar-benar _naïve_? Kau tahu betul, mungkin yang paling memahami bahwa mustahil bagimu untuk dapat mengabaikan perasaan yang terus menggerogoti hatimu, bukannya membeku dan mati rasa malahan semakin sakit lama-kelamaan. Teruslah berlaku bodoh, itu pun jika kau sanggup dengan siksaan akan hidup menyendiri, mengalami kehampaan. Heran, atau kah kau berharap keajaiban, Lukas?

Kau juga bingung? Kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kau memilih untuk sendirian. Ini aneh, sejak kapan—sejak kapan kau menganggap sendirian adalah satu-satunya pilihan dalam hidupmu? Bukankah kau mempunyai teman? Mengapa kau memilih pilihan yang rumit? Atau kah ada alasan lain, Lukas?

Semakin frustasi dengan kekalutan dalam otakmu, kau membuangnya dengan menghela napas panjang. Oh, sudah berapa kali kau lakukan ini? Tapi itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau melihat lautan luas disana—tak berujung tapi terlihat ujungnya saling sentuh dengan langit yang dibatasi oleh cakrawala. Apa benar itu ujungnya, kau berpikir kembali. Apa itu gambaranmu saat ini, kau mengangkat bahumu—tidak tahu. Mungkin itu cocok dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Kau mengambil jalan tak berujung dan tidak tahu bagaimana dapat keluar dari labirin yang kau ciptakan sendiri yang kau sebut dengan kesendirian tetapi pada awalnya pintu keluar tersebut sudah didepan matamu sendiri bahkan sejak kau memulai perjalanan tanpa akhirmu itu. Lihat lah dibalik punggungmu, mungkin ada orang-orang yang akan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakmu dan menuntunmu keluar dari sangkar yang kau buat didalam hatimu. Tidakkah kau sadar, Lukas?

Kini kau merasa angin malam ini semakin menusuk tulang-tulangmu dan membuatmu sedikit menggigil. Hm, sepertinya kau tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Kau menatap langit malam berwarna jingga yang terhiasi oleh matahari itu dan melihat segerombolan awan hitam mengitarinya. Melihat itu kau menjadi murung, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, berarti mataharinya akan tersembunyi dibalik awan-awan tersebut dan itu akan menjadikan malam ini benar-benar 'malam'. Ah, betapa tidak adilnya, padahal kau sudah siap-siap tidak akan pergi ke dunia mimpi dan akan terus mengamati matahari malam tersebut, lagipula … kau tahu kan, Lukas?

Gemuruh mulai terdengar, bahkan kau dapat melihat kilatan cahaya dari sini. Rintik-rintik hujanpun mulai berdatangan yang mengakibatkan kau mendapati dirimu merasakan sentuhan sesuatu yang basah yang ternyata itu adalah sepercik air yang turun dari langit. Kau mengurutkan dahimu, seharusnya … ini menjadi hari yang spesial bukan? Kau sangat tahu tentang hal itu. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, ya, Lukas?

Keinginanmu yang menghabiskan ulang tahun tak berarti ini dengan ditemani oleh matahari malam yang indah, pantulan sinarnya di lautan dan pancaran yang menyinari gunung-gunung, kini hancur gara-gara serbuan air-air dari langit yang disebut manusia, hujan. Kau menghela napas, mungkin hari ini bukan hari keburuntunganmukah, Lukas?

Rintik hujan yang semakin menjadi-jadi menandakan hujan semakin lebat dan kau dengan segera masuk kedalam kamar penginapanmu dan menutup pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan ruangan tersebut agar kau tidak kebasahan karena terkena hujan. Ketika kau hendak berjalan untuk duduk di tempat tidurmu, kau terhenti, kau malahan menatap hujan diluar sana lewat pintu transparan itu. Kau menyipitkan matamu—betapa ributnya hujan yang menimpa atap-atap perumahan ini, tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat kau berhenti mendadak, benar juga suara bising ini seperti orang yang kau tau—orang yang mengaku sebagai temanmu itu, ya, orang Denmark itu. Apa kau teringat sesuatu, Lukas?

Dingin yang merangkulmu ditengah hujan ini, seperti dinginnya kelakuan seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai adikmu. Oh, bocah berambut silver seperti salju itu. Eh, apakah kau mulai mengingatnya? Tak mau berlama-lama berdiri di depan pintu dan mengalami hipotermia, kau melangkahkan kedua kakimu menuju tempat tidurmu. Kau pun merebahkan diri disana dan melapisi tubuhmu dengan selimut disaat itu juga. Dan perasaan yang kau alami saat ini? Tentu saja kehangatan, seperti hangatnya hubungan kedua orang yang seperti suamu-istri itu. Siapa? Ah, iya, mereka yang berasal dari Swedia dan Finlandia. Hm, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu, Lukas?

Kau selalu saja menolak kehangatan yang diberikan oleh mereka yang adalah temanmu itu. Mencoba memotong semua ikatan yang disebut pertemanan. Dan itulah alasanmu mengapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka dimana sekarang kau berada. Apa itu semua berarti, kau hanya menggelengkan kepala—lagi-lagi tidak tahu dan merasa ragu. Apa keuntungan dari menipiskan hubungan pertemanan dengan mereka, kau sekali lagi menggelengkan kepala. Apa poin dari semua yang kau lakukan, kau hanya menatap platfon kamar penginapanmu ini. Apa kau sekarang paham, Lukas?

Tindakan yang tidak berarti yang kau lakukan selama ini yang hanya menimbulkan tersiksanya dirimu sendiri yang bahkan kau tidak tahu mengapa kau melakukan itu semua, menjadi alasannya disini. Kau sudah paham tentang keinginanmu yang menginginkan kebersamaan dengan teman-temanmu, menikmati pemandangan indah matahari malam yang berada di negaramu yang terkenal dengan sebutan '_The Land Of Midnight Sun'_ ini bersama yang lainnya, terlebih dari semua itu kau ingin menghabiskan hari spesialmu ini bersama orang-orang yang kau anggap teman dan menganggapmu teman, 'kan Lukas?

Kau menjadi merasa kasihan dengan dirimu sendiri yang lambat menyadari ternyata yang kau inginkan hanyalah sebuah hangatnya kebersamaan dengan teman-teman dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama. Sambil tersenyum kecut, kau mengambil ponsel di atas meja dekat tempat tidurmu. Apa kau menganggap dirimu menyedihkan, Lukas?

"_Happy birthday _… _to myself_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa sekarang kau akan menghubungi mereka, Lukas?

**The End**

**A/N**: gaje kaaan? Ayo ngaku! *dor*  
hehe, birthday fic untuk Norway cuuuy *blush*  
meskipun ga mutu kayak gini(judul sama isi ga nyambung banget -_-), tapi Kiyu puas karena sudah berhasil buat fic untuk Norway, the love of my life~

Gratulerer med dagen, Norway-kun~! Maaf mengecewakanmu karena telah memberikan hadiah fic abal nan gaje ini~ *digebukin Troll*


End file.
